The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nepeta, given the name, ‘Blue Dragon’. Nepeta is in the family Lamiaceae. This plant originated from a planned breeding cross between Nepeta yunnanensis, as the seed parent, and Nepeta nervosa, as the pollen parent. Four seedlings resulted from the cross. This new cultivar was selected as it was more dwarf than the seed parent Nepeta yunnanensis with larger flowers and a strongly upright habit rather than sprawling. In addition, the new cultivar doesn't run like some N. yunnanensis described online. Compared to the pollen parent, Nepeta nervosa, the new cultivar is taller, with larger flowers, and larger and deeper green leaves. Compared to Nepeta parnassica, the new cultivar has larger, darker blue flowers and is shorter in habit.
Nepeta ‘Blue Dragon’ is unique in its combination of medium height, strongly upright habit, large violet flowers, and vigor. It is an ideal middle or back of the border perennial for full sun.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.